Misja: kolacja
by Arianka
Summary: Molly Hooper spędza urodziny w nieoczekiwany sposób. Sherlolly w fazie mocno początkowej i z nutką humoru. Miniaturka.


Erm... miałam ochotę na romans. Taki romansowaty, romansidłowaty romans. Dopiero w trakcie pisania okazało się, że bohaterowie odmówili współpracy. Wredni, nie wredni, wpakować się do słoika z lukrem nie dali. No, może co najwyżej w ciasto drożdżowe.

Tak czy inaczej, jest miniaturka z Sherlolly. Nie ma nic wspólnego z moim cyklem, to tworek zupełnie niezależny.

Ariana

* * *

**Misja kolacja**

Niespodzianki często okazywały się nieprzyjemne czy nie takie, jakimi zdawały się być z samego początku, ale to nie znaczyło, że Molly ich nie lubiła. Oczywiście, gdy autorem i pomysłodawcą owej niespodzianki był Sherlock Holmes, trzeba się było mieć na baczeniu, ale to nie zmniejszało ogólnej radości. I na pewno nie należało spodziewać się taktu.

Sherlock wparował po swojemu do kostnicy i zanim Molly zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, oświadczył, że nie ma planów na dzisiejszy wieczór. To znaczy ona nie ma planów, a dokładniej nie miała ich aż do momentu przybycia detektywa. Jak się okazało po chwili niezrozumienia, plany te zawierały w zestawie detektywa konsultanta, wieczorowy strój i kolację w drogiej restauracji. Sherlock oświadczył jeszcze, że przyjdzie po nią o ósmej i ulotnił się.

Cóż, to było... Niespodziewane. Sherlock owszem, miał rację, Molly nie miała na ten wieczór żadnych planów, mimo że były jej urodziny. Był środek tygodnia, więc właściwe świętowanie zamierzała przełożyć na weekend. Nie łudziła się wprawdzie, że detektyw o tym wiedział, najpewniej potrzebował pretekstu do przebywania w tej restauracji dla dobra śledztwa, ale skoro alternatywą był samotny wieczór w domu, więc w sumie czemu nie...

Dziwna kolacja czy nie, Molly miała ochotę czuć się ładnie, ale nie chciała stroić się tak ostentacyjnie jak na ostatnie pamiętne święta. W efekcie spędziła trochę czasu na wywalaniu zawartości szafy, póki nie przypomniała sobie o czarnej sukience wiszącej w garderobie. Wprawdzie kupiła ją z myślą o pogrzebach, ale w końcu przed końcem tego dnia pewnie i tak będzie płakać, więc co za różnica? Sukienka wydawała jej się ładna i prosta, z niezbyt dużym dekoltem i zakrywająca ramiona, a już na pewno nie usiłowała nic rekompensować. Molly założyła, że Sherlock nie każe jej dużo chodzić, więc pozwoliła sobie na wyższe obcasy. W końcu miała dzisiaj urodziny.

Sherlock zjawił się punktualnie o ósmej. Odstawiony w garnitur i koszulę, inną niż tę, w której zaszedł wcześniej do kostnicy, wyglądał bardziej niż przyzwoicie, ale z drugiej strony on przecież zawsze tak wyglądał.

- Ta sukienka jest lepsza niż tamta - stwierdził z aprobatą. Nie musiał uściślać, o którą "tamtą" mu chodziło. - Gotowa?

Bardziej gotowa i tak by nie była, dlatego skinęła głową na zgodę. Okazało się, że Sherlock kazał zaczekać taksówkarzowi, więc tylko wsiedli i pojechali. Przez większość drogi panowała między nimi niezręczna cisza, dopóki Molly nie zagadnęła nieśmiało detektywa, nad czym pracuje. Do restauracji weszli pogrążeni w jeszcze sztywnej rozmowie, ale lepsze to, niż cisza.

Co było dotąd największą niespodzianką, to to, że Sherlock zachowywał się... Poprawnie? Uprzejmie? Niesherlockowo? Molly nawet nie miała pomysłu, jak to określić. Dość, że był całkiem miły. Wprawdzie sprawiał wrażenie sztywnego, gdy brał od niej płaszcz i wręczał menu, ale był ujmująco uprzejmy. Molly nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że ktoś go kiedyś nauczył manier, tylko na co dzień o nich nie pamiętał. Miło było zobaczyć go w innej, bardziej przyjaznej wersji.

Sherlock złożył zamówienie, a dodatkowo poprosił o butelkę wina.

- Jutro mam pracę - zauważyła nieśmiało Molly.

- Toteż nikt ci nie każe się upijać - odparł Sherlock, wyraźnie zdziwiony jej uwagą. - To tylko wino do kolacji. Więc co się stało z Thompsonem?

Dalej poszło już gładko. W oczekiwaniu na kolację, jak i podczas niej, żywiołowo omawiali Thompsona i Ricardsa. Pierwszy zmarł trzy dni temu na wyjątkowo rzadką chorobę, a drugiego znaleziono w Tamizie. Molly podejrzewała, że jeśli klienci przy stolikach obok ich słyszeli, to pewnie potracili apetyty. Jej samej to nie przeszkadzało, w końcu to tylko praca. A przynajmniej mieli o czym rozmawiać.

Do deseru podano białe wino; Molly nie wiedziała nawet, kiedy Sherlock je zamówił, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Kieliszek do kolacji, kieliszek do deseru – nic, co mogłoby jej zaszkodzić. Przez cały czas usiłowała dojść do tego, kogo śledził Sherlock. W tym celu wybrała się nawet do łazienki, by przyjrzeć się siedzącym za nią osobom. Dwie pary i czterech mężczyzn na biznesowej kolacji, raczej nic interesującego dla detektywa. Co ciekawsze, Sherlock zdawał się poświęcać swoją uwagę wyłącznie jej. I nawet zjadł zamówione danie, a przecież mówił, że nie je, jak pracuje, prawda? Więc do czego to wszystko zmierzało.

Jak dotąd Molly bawiła się całkiem dobrze. Sherlock jeszcze jej niczym nie obraził, rozmawiał z nią w miłej atmosferze i przy dobrej kolacji... Co z tego, że rozmawiali o pracy po pracy? Molly lubiła to, co robiła, a przecież Sherlock jeszcze bardziej, do tego stopnia, że nie widział rozgraniczenia między pracą a rozrywką.

Skończyli ciasto i Sherlock nagle zrobił się niespokojny. Owszem, kontynuował rozmowę, ale Molly dostrzegała drobne oznaki zdenerwowania. Czyżby coś szło nie po jego myśli? Czyżby właśnie schrzanił śledztwo? Coraz bardziej zaintrygowana, Molly nie wytrzymała i obejrzała się przez ramię.

Gdy obróciła się z powrotem, dostrzegła, że Sherlock trzymał w dłoniach niewielkie pudełeczko. Na telefon było za małe, więc może pluskwa... Co ciekawsze, detektyw odezwał się, mocno niepewny.

- Spodziewam się, Molly, że znasz powód naszego spotkania - powiedział drętwo, obracając pudełeczko w dłoniach.

- To dość oczywiste, nie sądzisz? - odparła swobodnie Molly. Dwa kieliszki wina zrobiły swoje.

- Tylko nie mam pojęcia, kogo obserwujesz - przyznała. - Co to za sprawa, powiesz mi?

Przez kilka długich sekund Sherlock milczał, a latające wściekle oczy wskazywały na to, że analizował jej wypowiedź. Molly poczuła się nieswojo. Co powiedziała nie tak?

- Cholera, tego nie przerobiliśmy z Johnem - mruknął do siebie.

- Słucham? - Teraz to Molly nie wiedziała, o co chodzi.

- Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę - zaczął Sherlock nieco urażonym tonem. - Zgodziłaś się pójść ze mną na kolację. Jesteś rozluźniona i nie jąkasz się tak idiotycznie, jak to masz w zwyczaju. - Molly nie uznała za stosowne wtrącić, że nie robiła tego już od dłuższego czasu. - Wydajesz się zadowolona, a jedynym wyjaśnieniem, jakie przychodzi ci do głowy, jest to, że potrzebowałem przykrywki do jakiegoś śledztwa? - Teraz już naprawdę wydawał się być urażony.

- Myślałeś, że się nie zorientuję? - roześmiała się Molly z niedowierzaniem. - Nie masz przecież w zwyczaju marnować czasu na jedzenie, a tym bardziej całego wieczoru w restauracji... Ze mną - dorzuciła po chwili wahania. - Ale nie, jest w porządku, było bardzo... Miło - przyznała, i mówiła prawdę. Rzeczywiście przyjemnie spędziła czas.

- Molly, nie możesz być taka ograniczo... - Sherlock urwał w pół słowa. - Nie, nie, nie słyszałaś tego. Ale pomyśl, po-myśl. Jaki jest dzisiaj dzień?

- Trzynasty września... - W miarę odpowiadania Molly przyszła do głowy niedorzeczna myśl. Nie, przecież to by były tylko jej urojenia, prawda? Zanim zdecydowała się dodać, że to jej urodziny, Sherlock odłożył paczuszkę na stół i poderwał się z krzesła.

- Przepraszam na chwilę - rzucił i pospieszył w stronę łazienek.

xxx

Sherlock zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi łazienki i spiesznie wygrzebał telefon z kieszeni. Nienienienienie, nie tak to miało iść! Myślał, że przerobili w domu każdy scenariusz, w końcu przygotowywał się od tygodnia, ale jakimś cudem tego nie przewidzieli. Dlaczego?

Detektyw wybrał numer przyjaciela.

- John - rzucił gorączkowo w słuchawkę, ledwie doktor odebrał.

_- O Boże..._ - usłyszał w odpowiedzi westchnienie. _- Dobra, Sherlock, co zrobiłeś?_ - zapytał zrezygnowany, a Sherlock nawet nie uznał za stosowne poczuć się urażonym. Jakby nie było umówili się, że telefon będzie ostatecznością.

- Nie za bardzo wiem...

_- Płacze? A ty ją zostawiłeś, żeby do mnie zadzwonić?_ - dopytywał się przyjaciel. Sherlock miał przeczucie, że John nie bez powodów go o to podejrzewał. _- Boże, wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy._

- John, nie! - zaprotestował w końcu detektyw. - Nie płacze i chyba jej niczym nie uraziłem. Sprawia wrażenie wręcz zadowolonej...

_- Ale?_ - No tak, John nie był głupi i wiedział, że Sherlock nie dzwonił bez powodu. - _Hej, jesteś tam jeszcze?_ - zapytał, gdy cisza się przedłużyła. Sherlock wziął głęboki oddech i wypluł z siebie.

- Niewierzyżezaprosiłemjąnakolację.

_- Słucham? Sherlock, powtórz to trochę wolniej_ – polecił spokojnie John. _– Nic nie zrozumiałem._

- Molly nie wierzy, że po prostu zaprosiłem ją na kolację – powtórzył posłusznie Sherlock. – Jest przekonana, że robi za moją przykrywkę w trakcie śledztwa.

_- Ale jest całkiem zadowolona, tak?_ - upewnił się John. _- Nie płakała, nie wyszła i dobrze się bawi? _

- Sądzę, że tak - potwierdził Sherlock. - Rozmawialiśmy. I nie powiedziałem jej, że sobie krzywo oczy pomalowała - oświadczył. Tak, John powinien być z tego zadowolony.

_- Próbowałeś komplementować? _

- Owszem. - Sherlock był z siebie dumny, że udało mu się zapamiętać wszystkie niuanse towarzyskie.

_- Wyczuwam katastrofę_ - jęknął w słuchawkę John.

- Nie, nie! Powiedziałem, że ma ładną sukienkę - zapewnił spiesznie detektyw. - Żadnych uwag o ustach i piersiach. - John uznał to za zakazane i pewnie miał rację. W tym obszarze doktor miał spore doświadczenie, a o jeśli o usta i piersi chodzi, to nawet Sherlock już zauważył, że w przypadku Molly nie powinien ich komentować. W żaden sposób.

_- No to z czym masz problem? –_ zapytał zdziwiony John. _– Molly jest zadowolona, ty się, jak rozumiem, dotąd zachowywałeś, to zachowuj się dalej, wracaj do niej i nie każ damie czekać. _

- Ale ona myśli, że prowadzę śledztwo! – zniecierpliwił się Sherlock.

_- To ją przekonaj, że jest inaczej_. – Naprawdę John, dzięki wielkie za pomoc. _– Daj prezent, powiedz, że ta kolacja to z okazji jej urodzin i wróćcie do niej spacerem. _

- Po co? Taksówką będzie szybciej.

_- Tak, ale przecież wam się nie spieszy_ – podkreślił cierpliwie John. _– Jest ładnie i ciepło, a to niedaleko. No idź, bo twoja wizyta w toalecie właśnie się podejrzanie przeciąga. _

- Mhm. – Sherlock rozłączył się i dla pozorów opłukał ręce. Więc według Johna nie miał się czym martwić, nic dotąd nie zepsuł… Czyli trzeba było kontynuować i mieć nadzieję, że nic nie schrzani.

xxx

No cóż, to było dziwne nawet jak na Sherlocka. Molly siedziała samotnie przy stoliku i usiłowała rozgryźć, o co chodziło. Dlaczego zaprzeczał oczywistości? Dlaczego twierdził, że nie jest w trakcie śledztwa, by zaraz zerwać się i ją zostawić? Przecież powiedziała mu wyraźnie, że jej to nie przeszkadza, więc naprawdę mógł być z nią szczery. A co, jeśli wyszedł tylnym wyjściem i ją tu zostawił? Wprawdzie Molly miała przy sobie trochę gotówki, ale wątpiła, by zdołała pokryć rachunek. Zaraz jednak zorientowała się, że płaszcz detektywa wisiał na krześle, więc ten pewnie zaraz wróci.

Rzeczywiście, Sherlock nie kazał jej długo czekać. Wrócił jakiś taki spięty i blady, że Molly poniewczasie pomyślała, czy przypadkiem nie ma jakichś kłopotów z żołądkiem.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zagadnęła. - Tak się nagle zerwałeś, że myślałam, że mnie tu zostawiłeś - stwierdziła pół żartem.

- Dlaczego miałbym cię zostawić? - zdziwił się szczerze Sherlock, siadając naprzeciw niej. - Przecież cię zaprosiłem.

- No tak, ale...

- Nie ale - przerwał jej detektyw. - Myliłaś się sądząc, że mam tu jakąś sprawę do załatwienia. To znaczy mam, ale nie taką jak myślisz - dorzucił szybciej, a potem mruknął cicho do siebie, tak, że Molly nie była pewna, czy dobrze usłyszała. - Łatwo ci było mówić, John, wyjaśnij jej.

- Co masz mi wyjaśnić? - zaciekawiła się Molly. Sherlock w odpowiedzi wziął do ręki paczuszkę, która cały czas leżała zapomniana na stole.

- Nie mam dzisiaj żadnego śledztwa - powtórzył Sherlock po raz chyba setny tego dnia i Molly powoli zaczynała być skłonna w to uwierzyć. - Jedynym powodem, dla którego siedzimy w tej restauracji od godziny i czterdziestu trzech minut są twoje urodziny.

- Och. - To było jedyne, na co zdobyła się Molly. Siedziała ładnie ubrana w drogiej restauracji, w towarzystwie Sherlocka Holmesa tylko dlatego, że miała dziś urodziny. Nagle zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy rzeczywiście wypiła tylko dwa kieliszki wina, a jeśli tak, to co w nim było. Przecież to, co powiedział Sherlock, mogło być jedynie absurdalnym wytworem jej czasami zbyt bujnej wyobraźni.

- Zostałem poinstruowany, że powinienem mieć dla ciebie prezent, więc... - Sherlock zawahał się, speszony, a potem podał Molly pudełeczko. - Wszystkiego najlepszego.

- Dziękuję. - To był odruch. Molly wzięła prezent i zapatrzyła się na niego. To się przecież nie działo naprawdę...

Po drugiej stronie stolika Sherlocka także zżerały nerwy. Nie znosił znajdować się w sytuacjach, które wymagały od niego ogarniania relacji międzyludzkich. Tym razem jednak zdawało mu się, że będzie panował nad sytuacją. Przecież od tygodnia John wbijał mu do głowy wszystkie możliwe scenariusze i kazał powtarzać, co można powiedzieć, a czego absolutnie nie wolno. Nie było po prostu opcji, żeby to wszystko zepsuł.

- Nie otworzysz? - zapytał ponaglająco, widząc że Molly zamarła z pudełeczkiem w rękach, jakby nie wiedziała, co ma z nim zrobić. Sherlock chciał się już przekonać, czy prezent nie był kompletną porażką.

- Och... Tak, tak - ocknęła się Molly i nerwowo odpakowała prezent. - Ojej...

Molly wyciągała biżuterię z pudełeczka, a Sherlock przeklinał w duchu jej mało sprecyzowaną reakcję. Czy to było _„ojej, jakie śliczne",_ czy speszone _„ojej",_ a może _„ojej"_ zawiedzione...? John mówił, że od tego dużo zależało. Prezent miał się spodobać, ale nie mógł onieśmielać. Sherlock najpierw podsunął kilka propozycji według niego odpowiednich dla pani patolog, ale przyjaciel nie poparł żadnego pomysłu i zasugerował biżuterię. W efekcie przez weekend chodzili po sklepach jubilerskich, aż Sherlock wybrał odpowiedni zestaw składający się z wisiorka i kolczyków. John, jako znawca, pochwalił jego wybór.

- Podoba ci się? – nie wytrzymał Sherlock. Jego natarczywe pytanie wyrwało Molly z zaskoczenia.

- Nie trzeba… To znaczy tak, podoba mi się. Ale naprawdę nie trzeba by…

- Trzeba – zaprotestował Sherlock, a w duchu odetchnął z ulgą. Czyli się podobało, punkt dla niego. – Są twoje urodziny i powinnaś dostać prezent. John był w tej kwestii bardzo precyzyjny. Więc jeśli ci się podoba, to wszystko jest w porządku.

- Tak… - Molly była wyraźnie zagubiona. – Dziękuję. - Kobieta wyjęła biżuterię z pudełeczka i przymierzyła, a potem uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. Sherlock zlustrował ją wzrokiem. Co John kazał zrobić w takiej chwili? A, pewnie skomentować.

- I jak?

- Pasuje ci - przyznał Sherlock i nawet nie musiał skłamać. Wisiorek na krótkim łańcuszku akurat pasował do niewielkiego dekoltu sukienki, a kolczyki ładnie podkreślały kształt szyi. Strzał w dziesiątkę.

- Dziękuję, są naprawdę śliczne. Zaskoczyłeś mnie.

- Yyy, to źle? - spiął się Sherlock. Cholerne interakcje!

- Nie, nie, to była bardzo miła niespodzianka - pospieszyła z zapewnieniem Molly. - Naprawdę.

- Dobrze. - Sherlock energicznym ruchem sięgnął po portfel i machnął na kelnera. Pora przejść do następnego punktu. - Odprowadzę cię, jest ładna pogoda - zaoferował, czy raczej stwierdził, powtarzając wcześniejsze słowa Johna.

Sherlock zapłacił za kolację, podał Molly płaszcz i wyszli. Kobieta sprawiała wrażenie nieco oszołomionej i detektyw zastanawiał się, czy to jego inicjatywa tak na nią wpłynęła, czy to kwestia wypitego wina. Tak czy inaczej, bez większej katastrofy dotarli do mieszkania Molly w irytująco powolnym tempie i pożegnali się. Do siebie Sherlock wrócił już taksówką. Jak się okazało, John czekał na niego.

- I jak poszło? - zapytał doktor znad gazety, ledwie Sherlock wszedł do pokoju. - Chyba nie najgorzej, skoro nie podbiła ci oczu - zauważył wesoło.

- Twoja dedukcja była żałosna - żachnął się Sherlock i odwiesił płaszcz na wieszak. - Było dobrze. I nie płakała.

Nie wiedzieć czemu John wydawał się być tym zaskoczony.

xxx

W mieszkaniu kilka mil dalej Molly była zaskoczona tak samo jak John na Baker Street. Spędziła wieczór z Sherlockiem i nie została zmieszana z błotem. Świętowała swoje urodziny tak, jak jej się to nie zdarzyło od ładnych kilku lat. Wróciła do domu ze ślicznym prezentem. Prezentem. Od Sherlocka. I to w dodatku z czymś, co nie było ekscentryczne i nie zawierało w sobie żadnego przerażającego doświadczenia. Dziwne, bardzo dziwne.

Nadal z tym samym poczuciem nierealności, Molly wzięła długą kąpiel, ale nie zdjęła biżuterii. Może to było dziecinne z jej strony, ale obawiała się, że jeśli zdejmie kolczyki, to znikną, a ona się obudzi. Miała urodziny, mogła sobie pozwolić na odrobinę dziecięcych marzeń, prawda?

Zmęczona i zadowolona, wsunęła się do łóżka i z ulgą dała odpocząć stopom. Z tego wszystkiego zupełnie zapomniała, w jakich butach poszła, a potem zbyt późno się zorientowała, że powrót piechotą do domu oznaczał dwa kilometry spaceru. Cóż, pęcherze na stopach to niska cena za takie urodziny, prawda?


End file.
